


i think i’ll borrow tomorrow’s happiness for today

by ghostlypup



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, slight angst???? (literally none)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup
Summary: They’re always there for each other, whether it be with words or touches or a reassuring text— and Lucas tries not to dwell on just how quickly Eliott is there, by his side when anything goes south. He’s just a good friend, he repeats to himself— like a mantra, as if it will capture and jar up the butterflies that let loose in his stomach whenever Eliott is around him.Or, a short friends to lovers au.





	i think i’ll borrow tomorrow’s happiness for today

Lucas lays back further in his bed- laptop open and a movie dancing across his screen. He should be getting ready for the proposed party the boys had planned tonight, but for some reason his bed seems much more inviting. So he stays there, his covers and blanket providing a warm hug around him.

That is, until he hears a persistent buzzing coming from his phone.

At first he ignores it, furrowing his brows and trying to follow the film on his screen. But when he hears one, two and three more pings from his phone he huffs and unlocks it. In comes a stream of texts from the guys.

**_yann_ **

_how are we doing dudes_

_you almost ready?_

**_basile_ **

_i am_

_should we meet up before???_

**_arthur_ **

_we can meet by mine first_

_also Lucas do you have the drinks_

Lucas swears silently, forgetting all about his duties of being the drink supplier for the night.

**_lucas_ **

_fuck_

_sorry I forgot_

**_basile_ **

_luuuuuuuucccccaaaaaaaasssssss_

**_yann_ **

_dude you had one (1) job_

Lucas rolls his eyes.

**_lucas_ **

_it’s fine_

_i’ll ask mika to pick some up from his way back from work_

Sighing, Lucas then goes to open Mika’s contact but stops as Eliott’s message comes through.

**_eliott_ **

_Sorry guys but can I get a raincheck for tonight? Something came up_

Pouting slightly, because _you’re one of the reasons why I was even coming tonight_ , Lucas also frowns. The boys reply in various forms of empathy and acceptance, but Lucas can’t help but pry further— so he opens up Eliott’s contact separately.

**_lucas_ **

_Hey_

_Everything alright?_

It’s a while before Lucas gets a reply, which doesn’t help the slight nervousness starting to pool in his stomach— as well as the regret itching at the back of his mind. Lucas always feels afraid of overstepping some sort of line with Eliott, worried about coming on too mother-like or suffocating. Lucas’ phone pings.

**_eliott_ **

_I guess_

_Not really_

Lucas breaths in steadily.

**_lucas_ **

_What’s up?_

_you wanna talk about it?_

**_eliott_ **

_I don’t know_

**_lucas_ **

_That’s okay_

Biting at his lower lip, Lucas hesitates in writing out his next message. But then he thinks, _fuck it_ and sends it off— Eliott is obviously hurting.

**_lucas_ **

_You want me to meet you?_

**_eliott_ **

_I really don’t feel like going to the party Lucas_

**_lucas_ **

_No I know_

_But I could come to yours_

_Alone, if you want_

There’s another wait before Eliott replies again and Lucas hates it, because his hands are starting to clam up with nervousness— again.

**_eliott_ **

_okay_

**_lucas_ **

_Yeah?_

**_eliott_**

_yeah_

_but can we go somewhere else_

_i don’t really wanna be at home right now_

**_lucas_ **

_Of course_

_i’ll be with you in 10_

Lucas shuts his laptop and hurriedly gets ready, slinging a jacket over his shoulders and fixing his hair slightly. He then grabs his phone, trying to craft a quick apology text to the group chat— not that he cares too deeply.

**_lucas_ **

_Sorry guys I don’t think I’ll be able to come tonight either_

_Not feeling too well_

**_basile_ **

_Lucasssssss not you too_

**_yann_ **

_LUCAS_

**_arthur_ **

_but the drinks :((((_

He ignores every complaint sent and instead pockets his phone and runs to the bus. And once on, he really tries to calm his increasing heart rate— he rests his head on the window, and closes his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lungs.

Lucas isn’t sure when it all started. He knows it wasn’t love at first sight— it wasn’t as if he locked eyes with Eliott for the first time and immediately fell head over heels for him. It was rather the opposite. One day Eliott was a regular member of the gang, then the next he was a boy Lucas became gradually in love with, a tall mop of golden brown hair permanently in the back of Lucas’ mind.

It’s more annoying than anything— not only now does Lucas struggle sometimes to be a normal, functioning human being around Eliott, but he also exhausts himself by overthinking every single action the two share together. Every touch, accidental knock of the shoulder, or brush of the hand replays in Lucas’ mind on a loop, over and over again. Most nights he spends torturing himself, debating in his mind whether Eliott’s aware of what he’s doing, or whether it’s just Lucas’ love hazed mind clouding his judgement.

But regardless of his fleeting crush, Eliott means so much to Lucas it’s stupid. They’re always there for each other, whether it be with words or touches or a reassuring text— and Lucas tries not to dwell on just how quickly Eliott is there, by his side when anything goes south. He’s just a good friend, he repeats to himself— like a mantra, as if it will capture and jar up the butterflies that let loose in his stomach whenever Eliott is around him.

So when he steps off the bus, walking to Eliott’s house to see him hunched over and leaning against the wall, his heart aches— aches because all he wants to do is wrap him up and protect him from anything bad in the world, ever.

“Hey.” Lucas says softly, approaching quietly— as if Eliott would startle at any loud noises. Eliott looks up and smiles slightly, pushing himself off the wall and stepping closer to Lucas.

“Hi.” He mummers, and wraps his arms around himself. Lucas always finds it incredible how Eliott can manage to make himself look small. “You didn’t have to come.”

Lucas shakes his head, and replies gently, “I know, but I wanted to.”

Eliott gives another tight smile and quickly casts his eyes down, obvious anxiety clinging to his features— and at that Lucas steps forward and closes to distance, pulling Eliott into his arms.

Lucas’ heart swims as he feels Eliott instantly relax, his arms coming to wrap around Lucas’ waist. Lucas feels as Eliott sighs, his breath warming Lucas’ whole body. Hugging tighter, Lucas stands on his toes, and soothingly rubs his hand up and down Eliott’s neck.

As he became friends with Eliott, Lucas caught on quickly that touch is a whole language for him, and so Lucas tries say, _I’m here_ with every inch of his body pressed against Eliott’s.

They stand there for a while, holding each other, until Lucas draws back.

“Where do you wanna go? Back to mine?” Lucas asks, watching as Eliott shrugs in reply. “No?”

“I’m not sure- I don’t really wanna be anywhere right now.” Lucas nods, understanding.

“We can walk for a bit, yeah?” Lucas replies, bringing his hands to soothe across Eliott’s cheeks. He looks sadly at Lucas, but nods.

And they walk for a while. Neither of them say anything, just strolling next to each other— Lucas subtly brushing his hand against Eliott’s every so often to remind him he’s not alone. The whole way, Eliott has a small frown stuck to his face and it breaks Lucas’ heart.

So when they reach a clearing, a small hill over looking the streets of Paris slightly, Lucas sits down— Eliott copying his actions. They’re pressed right against each other, sides touching and Lucas itches to hold him close. Eliott brings his legs up and wraps his arms around them, and Lucas mirrors him subconsciously.

“Do you wanna talk about it? It’s okay if not.” Lucas says, smiling at the end. He watches as Eliott shrugs lightly— the movement nudging Lucas’ own shoulder.

“I don’t know— I just started feeling like shit.” Lucas nods, showing Eliott he understands. “Like, I knew I felt shit but I just over thought everything and ended up making myself feel worse- to the point where I started panicking.”

“Did anything bring it on?”

“Not really, I don’t think. Just my stupid brain doing what it does best.” Eliott mutters, huffing out an exasperated laugh. Lucas frowns.

“Hey,” he gently bumps Eliott’s shoulder, “Your brain is not stupid.” Eliott looks over to Lucas, an insecure look twisting his features.

“No?” A shy smile plays on Eliott’s lips. Lucas shakes his head.

“Nope.” He smiles, and a surge of pride swims through Lucas as Eliott mirrors his grin— just as wide. A selfish part of Lucas is glad that it was him that made Eliott smile, but the rest of him is just glad Eliott seems to feel a bit lighter.

Spring is just starting to hug Paris now, so although it’s sunny during the day, the wind that creeps up in the night is bitter— and Lucas notices as a breeze brushes Eliott’s hair, causing him to shiver. Lucas then notices Eliott’s attire, a thin jumper, and makes a small noise of disapproval.

“Why didn’t you grab a jacket?” Lucas pries softly. He sees Eliott huff, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I thought you could keep me warm, no?” Eliott replies. If it was possible, Lucas thinks his insides might melt. But he tries not to show that— how everything felt soft inside as Eliott muttered those words. Instead, he gasps slightly, a mock offensive painting his face.

“You’re not having my jacket if that’s what you’re saying.” Lucas states, Eliott giggling quickly in return.

“Why not?” Eliott plays along. Lucas raises his eyebrows.

“Why? Well, first off you are freakishly tall, and I am a speck compared to you.” Eliott laughs louder, his eyes going into those half moons Lucas loves. Lucas continues, fondly. “And secondly, I would then freeze to death.”

“Oh, is that so?” Lucas hums in return, a fond look dripping from his face. He hopes Eliott doesn’t see it in the low light.

“I guess you’ll have to keep me warm then.” Lucas frowns, about to ask what he means— but then Eliott’s long arm wraps around Lucas’ back. And if before he thought he could die, this tops it. Again, he tries not to let his whole body freeze, instead muttering, “Don’t be silly.”

Eliott laughs, his body knocking into Lucas’. He says, “Come on, sharing body heat is known to be effective and all.” He finishes, squeezing Lucas tighter. Lucas rolls his eyes, but doesn’t fight it anymore.

Although his heart is racing a thousand miles— he thinks it might be the cool air in his lungs making him a bit braver— he gently leans his head on Eliott’s shoulder. It’s not too comfortable, but the way Eliott readjust’s himself, tucking Lucas further in his arms, and resting his own head on top of Lucas’— he doesn’t mind. In fact, there is not a place Lucas thinks is better than right here, in Eliott’s arms.

And he tries, he _really_ tries not to indulge his feelings for Eliott. But knowing Eliott is hurting, knowing how he relies on touch to feel human, Lucas allows himself to feel— without guilt, just this once.

It’s a while before Lucas hears Eliott whisper a quiet thank you. It’s small and Lucas almost misses it, but it was there— so Lucas buries himself further into Eliott.

“That’s okay,” he pauses, and regrets the next words before he even says them, “That’s what friends are for right?”

And it burns on his tongue. Because if Lucas is really truthful with himself, he knows that he and Eliott are more than just friends. Whether it be anything more— but the term of endearment _friend_ seems small in comparison to what they share together. He might as well be calling him an acquaintance. And the tight smile Eliott gives him confirms that.

It’s quiet again, and Lucas worries he’s completely ruined the moment. Eliott is still wrapped around him like a blanket, which soothes Lucas’ worried bones, but doesn’t stop his heart from leaping out his chest.

He hears Eliott puff. “Why is the sky so scary?”

Lucas frowns, looking up at Eliott. He has a pensive look on his face, eyes glued to the stars. “What do you mean?” Lucas replies quietly. Eliott is silent again before he replies, and Lucas takes the time to look at how those starts have reflected in Eliott’s own irises.

“The universe— everything, it’s so big. Doesn’t that scare you?” Eliott says, shrugging slightly. “If I think about how big it is it literally freaks me out.” Lucas waits a bit before replying, turning his head to look at the sky himself.

“I think it’s comforting.” He starts off, voice kind. “It means that if I ever fuck up, it literally doesn’t matter— because of how big everything is. My fuck up’s are tiny in comparison to the universe.”

“That literally sounds worse.” Eliott laughs slightly.

“How?”

Eliott shrugs, “Because then surely everything else I do doesn’t matter. Sure, it’s nice to think if I mess up it doesn’t matter,” Eliott swallows visibly, “But the good stuff? Surely that doesn’t matter, too.” Lucas frowns, shaking his head.

“But,” he starts off, and he needs to know Eliott can understand him, so he grips the hand not around his shoulder— lacing their fingers together. He sees Eliott look down, watching as Lucas brushes his own finger soothingly on top of Eliott’s. “You managed to exist still— despite how big the universe is. That’s pretty impressive right?” He finishes softly. Eliott looks at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides as a small smile tugs at his lips.

“You always manage to find good in everything.” And Lucas looks down, heart aching. And he also stutters, as he feels Eliott bring up their laced hands to place a small kiss of the back of Lucas’. Looking up, time stands still, almost, as Eliott leans back, eyes locking with Lucas’— the way they’re soft, yet determined, saying a thousand words. Lucas understands every single one of them.

“Kiss me.” And he does. Eliott leans forward and his soft lips press against Lucas’ own. Everything in him soars, and he takes back the words he said before— because this moment right here, Eliott kissing him, he thinks is just as big as any universe.

But it’s also weird, just how right it feels. He can’t help but think _why have I not been doing this forever— Eliott’s lips are made for mine, and it hurts to think I’ve put this off for so long._

But he doesn’t care, because now he has it. And words cannot describe how amazing it is. The way Eliott brings his hand to cup Lucas’ cheek, the way he turns his head to deepen the kiss, the way his tongue grazes lightly over Lucas’ bottom lip. Everything about it makes Lucas want to scream— but instead he just sighs, gripping onto Eliott even tighter.

They both draw back, before Eliott presses another short kiss to his lips, and Eliott looks at him with the sweetest look he could ever see. His eyes crinkle even more, the half moons returning and Lucas smiles so wide his cheeks ache— but doesn’t care, not at all.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Eliott breaths out, resting his forehead softly against Lucas’.

“Really?” Lucas stutters, rubbing his nose against Eliott’s so he looks up at him. Eliott nods.

“So long.” Lucas’ smile grows wider.

“Me too.” He confesses. And the thrill that runs through him, as Eliott softly looks at him, is overwhelming— but good. _So good_ , Lucas thinks.

“I love you.” Lucas stutters, his own breath ragged. His eyes flick down to Eliott’s bruised lips and he takes in the love drunk look on Eliott’s features.

“I love you. I love you too, so much.” It tumbles out of him, so quickly and he thinks if it wasn’t for Eliott putting his lips on his own again, he would say it over and over again.

_I love you I love you I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> anyway which girl is gonna talk about the universe and then confess their love on a hill with me
> 
> my tumblr is @mauuvelesbian :’)


End file.
